


And He Forgot to Mention that They're Really Soft, Too

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Wings and Other Things [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel's Wings, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Forgot to Mention that They're Really Soft, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cactuscreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscreature/gifts).



Gabriel’s wings are hard to describe. If you asked Castiel, he would probably call them Holy, Divine, God’s perfect creation. He knows that they were designed to make him the fastest flier (Messenger of God, and all), that they were crafted with a little more precision than any other wings he’s seen.

If you asked Dean, he would say they’re annoying. They get in the way, and the damned archangel _knows_ how much it irks him when he knocks papers off of the desk and doesn’t bother to pick them up. Dean’s got half a mind to snip them short, if that wouldn’t raise the ire of his brother.

And, finally, if you asked Sam, you’d better be prepared to sit a while. He’d tell you that they’re majestic, and beautiful, and that they flutter when he’s happy. His observations will coincide with Dean’s earlier ones about Castiel’s wings: they’re like a cat’s whiskers. But unlike a cat’s whiskers, they’re so much more intricately detailed. There are iridescent flecks of what Sam is almost certain is real gold. Gabriel doesn’t always have all six wings out. It’s usually just his biggest pair. But if he’s relaxed and they’re talking a day off at home, out come the other two sets. One set of three will wrap around Sam and the other will stretch and take up so much of the couch that Dean will grumble and sit somewhere else.

If you asked Sam his favourite thing about Gabriel’s wings, he’d blush and smile to himself and would most certainly _not_ tell you the details. He would tell you that they’re highly sensitive, especially his smallest set, and then he’d let your imagination take it from there.


End file.
